As though he was my own
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Kyoya has been turned into a baby by Nekozawa. But he is sickly and weak. What will Tamaki and the gang do?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi mommy!" Tamaki squealed as Kyoya walked into the clubroom. He was just about to pounce on him when he stopped. Something about him looked...off. "Kyoya, are you feeling alright?" Tamaki asked as he felt Kyoyas forehead. It was warm. Kyoya scoffed and pushed his hand away. "I'm fine. Don't be stupid." Kyoya said plainly. "I'm just a little tired is all." Then he walked to the couch and fell on it, promptly falling asleep. Tamaki sighed. "Why would he come to school when he's sick?" he sighed.

Then Renge came running in, pulling Nekozawa along with her. "Guys! Your manager here has an idea for a host club theme!" She squealed. "Renge let go!" Nekozawa cried. "I'm trying to work on a trick!" In his hand he had a black doll with a baby rattle on its stomach. As Renge pulled, they tripped and the doll flew out of his hand. It flew across the room and landed on Kyoyas stomach, causing him to wake up.

He picked up the doll and stared at it. "What's this?" He murmured sleeply. He stared at the back of the doll and read what was written on it.

Whoever reads the words right here.

Has a curse that they should fear.

For soon the body will start to shrink

Fasten then you can possibly blink.

its not forever, hush my child

but the journey shall be very wild.

The moment he read the last word he was surrounded by a black vortex that concealed him completely. The host club members cried out his name but it could barly be heard over the shrieking wind. "I told you not to bother me! Now see what happened?!" Nekozawa cried as he held onto his green wig to prevent it from flying off. Eventually the vortex stopped and the steam cleared down. It was quiet for a moment before Tamaki rushed to the couch. Kyoyas shirt, vest, pants, and even his underwear was lying there.

But suddenly there was a shift from under the shirt. Tamaki grabbed the shirt and looked under and gasped. There underneath the shirt was a baby with black hair, gray eyes, and glasses with pale skin and flushed cheeks.

A/N so yea I'm starting the story over again because I didn't really like the one before.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamaki could only stare at the baby for a moment or two before he reached down and took him in his arms. "K-kyoya?" He squeaked. Kyoya just stared back up at him for a second. "Wow, even as a baby he's so calm." Hikarou commented. Tamaki picked up the vest, and wrapped Kyoya in it, unsure of what to do. Haruhi bit her lip trying not to squeal. She loved baby's so much and baby Kyoya was just so cute.

Kyoya stared at Tamaki for a little bit before he began to whimper. "Ack!" Tamaki panicked. "D-don't cry Kyoya! Daddy's here!" cried as he bounced Kyoya up and down. Soon Kyoyas whimpers settled down. "Thank god, for a moment there i thought he was going to.." "KAWAII KYOYA!" Renge squealed. That about did it. Kyoya opened his mouth and let out a loud wail.

"Crap!" The twins yelled as they magically brought out rattles and blankets. Everyone was too panicked to ask where they got them from. As everyone fussed mori stepped forward and said quietly, "somethings wrong." They all stopped and looked at him. "What do you mean, Mori-senpai?" Tamaki asked. Mori just pointed at Kyoyas chest. They watched closely. When Kyoya breathed in, his chest and his stomach went in very tightly. That ment he was having trouble breathing.

"Poor Kyoya, what do we do?" Honey asked frantically with tears in his big brown eyes. Finally Haruhi had had enough. "Guys stop it!" She yelled. She marched over to Tamaki and held out her arms. Tamaki understood and placed Kyoya in her arms. "Kyoya is overwhelmed by all of the noise." Haruhi explained. Then she took him out into the hall. After a minute or so they could here the crying stop. "I'll go check on them." Tamaki said as he stepped into the hall. When he saw them, he nearly fainted. Haruhi was gently rocking Kyoya while singing softly.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray. You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Kyoya was sleeping peacefully in her arms. "H-Haruhi?" Tamaki said as he stepped closer. Haruhi gasped a little and blushed. "That was beautiful." "Well my mom used to sing it to me when i was little." Tamaki nodded and smiled. Even though she was in a boys uniform...Haruhi looked just like a mother.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi walked back into the host club room with little sleeping Kyouya in her arms. "Well now what do we do?" Hikarou asked with a sigh. "Nekozawa, do you have any sort of counter spell?" Haruhi asked. Nekozawa sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He said. "But I will start working on it immediately." Then he sent a glare to Renge. "I hope you've learned a lesson. Don't interrupt me when I'm working." Then with a huff, he turned and retreated into the black magic room. Tamaki ran a hand through his blond locks and sighed. "Well one of us is going to have to take him home." Tamaki said.

"We can't." The twins said. "We don't have any room at our house for him." "I can't." Hunny said sadly. "My father would freak." Mori simply shook his head. "Kendo." He grunted. "I don't think he would be able to stay at my apartment." Haruhi shrugged. Tamaki nodded. "I suppose that leaves me." "But what are we going to tell his father?" Hunny asked. "I'll figure that out when the time comes." Tamaki assured him. He looked down at Kyouya, who stirring lightly in his arms but didn't wake up.

Tamaki breathed out a sigh before grabbing his phone and calling for a limo. "Bye tono!" the twins called. "We'll send over some custom made baby clothes later." Tamaki nodded his thanks and walked out the door. You wouldn't belive the poor limo drivers surprise when he saw his master with a baby. But he knew better then to ask. After about 15 minutes, they arrived at the manshone. Tamaki walked into the house, relived that shima and his father were not there. He carried Kyouya upstairs and to his room.

By now Kyouya was awake. Tamaki smiled at Kyouya who just sleepily gazed back at him. Tamaki gently set Kyouya down on his bed and went to his kitchen. He came back with a few things. He pulled out the thermometer and took his temperature. He grimenced at the reading. 102.1. Was that a dangerous fever? He wasn't sure. He watched with pity as Kyouya squirmed uncomfortably on the sheets. Tamaki prayed he didn't cry and alert one of the maids.

He lifted Kyouya up and cradled him like he saw Haruhi do. He then scrunched up his nose. Kyouya was wet...and he had no diapers. He saw Kyoyua squirm even more and start to whine. "Oh geez." Tamaki panicked as he bounced Kyouya gently. But it was to no avail. Kyouya soon began to cry. "Ssh, ssh. It's okay. Daddy's here." Tamaki soothed. *knock, knock* Tamaki froze when he heard someone knock at the door. "I'm busy!" Tamaki cried. But whoever it was didn't take the hint and he saw the door knob turn. "I'm screwed."

A/N now your probably wondering, was Kyouya wearing anything..or you might not have. Either way, I imagened him wearing a pair of black footies. Where he got them, I don't know.


End file.
